1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed process for producing polyester filaments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high speed process by which polyester filaments having a high quality can be produced with a high process stability at a speed of 3000 m/minute or more.
2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, significant progress has been made in the technology of producing synthetic filaments. In particular, due to the development of high speed winders, spinning speed has increased stability. High speed filament-producing technology also enables extrusion producibility to be enhanced. The resultant product exhibits special properties derived from a specific change in the microstructure of the filament generated in the spinning procedure thereof. Accordingly, with respect to developments in new uses of the product utilizing these special properties, various research and development projects are being carried out.
The increase in the filament-forming speed, however, causes various problems such as friction between the moving filament yarns and various yarn guiding means (rollers and guides), friction between filaments in a moving filament yarn bundle being increased, breakage of individual filaments and breakage of filament yarns due to the breakage of the individual filaments being promoted, the resultant filament yarns exhibiting a lowered quality, and the production efficiency being rather reduced.
To eliminate the above-mentioned problems, many proposals were made regarding oiling agents and oiling methods for spun filament yarns, and for air treatment of filament bundles to enhance the bundling property of the moving filaments.
The proposals concerning oiling agents are still not satisfactory or sufficient to solve the existing problems. No highly effective means for solving these problems has been reported at the present.